


Destiny Is A Cruel Bitch

by cynicalavocado



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, I Tried, I mean, and then somehow, i guess you could call it a little sad, it became this monstrosity, ive had this idea floating about in my head for like ages, so i wrote it down, so uh, try to enjoy it i guess, uh, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicalavocado/pseuds/cynicalavocado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls have broken too many rules. Now, the universe is doling out it's retribution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny Is A Cruel Bitch

 

Shianne was nervous.  
It wasn't an unfamiliar emotion to her, and she was nervous about the same thing she was always worried about. Nora.She hadn't been so chipper lately, and when she'd asked what'd happened, Nora had only jabbered on about her dreams. At first she thought Nora might've been sad about her dreams of being a singer or choreographer, and some sort of mid-life crisis was about to ensue incredibly early, but no, it was the sleeping variant of dreams. Anytime the subject was brought up the girl would look up with scared wide eyes and quickly corrected them with "nightmares". She insisted that they should term the dreams as nightmares because "nightmares aren't real".But now it was worsening.  
Nora hadn't left her room in several days. Being a good friend, Gina had brought her food.Being a competitive friend, Petra had brought food and blankets and movies to watch. And in an odd charitable change of heart, Laura had came up to her and checked up on her. From a medical standpoint, everything was fine. But Shianne was willing to bet that the dreams- nightmares- were some sort of traumatic memory playing on loop in full technicolour. Whatever it was, it was keeping both sides of the couple awake at night.  
Then it all fell apart.

Everything was perfectly calm. Nora had came down the stairs over the previous days, and everything seemed to be returning to normal. The regular jokes were being flung around the lounge as the six dug into their take-away dinner. Laura sat there patiently teaching Lizzie how to use chopsticks, smiling wide at everytime the sticks flew out of Lizzie's grasp. Shianne would shoot Nora a warm smile every other second, and when the same grin was returned, she calmed down. It was great, it was normal, it was comfortable until Nora's laugh was cut short by a gasp. The girls looked round immediately to see Nora's hand covered in dripping black, and a section of her hair an odd strawberry blonde. Nora looked up, eyes wide and lips trembling. The dye in her hair was seeping out , staining everything an inky black. She tossed her box of noodles aside and scampered upstairs, and from up there they heard the bathroom lock clank shut decisively. A stunned silence hung in the air for a long second until Gina blurted out "I didn't know she was a ginger!" followed by a smack from Petra. Shianne hopped off the couch and ran upstairs, and the rest followed suit, their thumping footsteps forming an irregular beat to match her heart.  
"Nora!" yelped the girl, pounding at the door until her hand began to sting. "Come out!Open this fucking door , Nora!"  
Gina shoved her aside and cracked her knuckles. She aimed and with an almighty crack, her hand went clean through the door.She ripped out the offending wood and threw it haphazardly out of the way. Shianne pulled Gina to the side and stepped through the crater in the wood to see Nora lying on the floor, the dye leaking out onto the floor and a smell of vomit offending her senses.  
"Nora, what the fuck happened?" she blubbered inelegantly, before noticing the girl was out cold. Almost all of the blackness was running from the girls head.  
"Shianne, fill the tub." ordered Lizzie, but Shianne couldn't lift herself off the ground. "Come on! Do you want to save her ?"  
That question inflamed Shianne, and she jumped up and a resounding crack followed as she punched Lizzie square in the jaw. Her eyes burned with tears and her hands were stinging and sore.  
"Don't fucking say stupid bullshit like that , you thick bitch!" she spat, her sobs mixing into her insult. Lizzie stood back, holding her jaw with fear and surprise clear on her face. Laura and Petra hefted Nora's prone form into the now full tub. The second her skin touched the water,ink ran off her arms as her swirling tattoos washed off her.With a gasp and disgusting shrieking yelp, Nora jolted back into conciousness as her body was lowered into the water.  
"LIZZIE , IS IT HAPPENING?" she screamed, coughing and spluttering as inky water sloshed into her mouth. "WILL I LIVE?"  
"What's happening to her?!"  
Lizzie gave Shianne a dirty look, the bruise on her jaw showing why, but her features softened when she saw the distress in Shianne's eyes.  
"Fate. It's catching up to her. When you bend destiny, it comes back around to fix it. Nora was never meant to be like this." she hastily explained. "She has to change."  
Nora was never meant to be like this. The words swam in Shianne's head for a moment, and the world clouded out. The sounds of Nora's terror and shrieking seemed muffled. With every word of distress, Shianne felt herself go deeper into her state of transfixed fear.  
"I DON'T WANT TO GO!" was the last thing Shianne heard from Nora's mouth before everything faded into a silence she'd never felt before. Her eyes blurred, and she could just about see Gina and Petra fall to their knees by the tub. Everything dissolved into a bleeding white blob, with dashes of black of inky black bathwater that sloshed over the tub as Nora resisted and struggled. Everything was still and silent and gone. Shianne was stuck inside her own mind. She had to scream. She HAD to scream. But she couldn't.

She awoke the next morning. The sun bled into the room to reveal the remains of the scene. Shianne picked herself up, eyes squeezed shut to squeeze out the remains of day-old tears. She gingerly sat up.There were blackened towels lying everywhere and splinters of cracked white wood lying in the doorway. Dark handprints were just visible from where she sat, spread across the wall. With an amount of effort she'd never exerted before , she pulled herself up to her feet, and saw the bathtub completely jet black with tattoo ink. She stepped walked across the bathroom with the distinct feeling she had made her way across a battlefield. Her footsteps were heavy as she made her way down the stairs, hoping that everything could return to normal, and that Nora would be okay, and that Nora could reverse the effects of changing destiny itself. Every thought of hope that crossed the girls mind sounded more improbable than the last. In the living room, everyone was sitting silently. They weren't slouching , or splaying their limbs comfortably across the beanbags or putting their feet up. It was the silent sitting of a man awaiting the results of a test that would determine if his wife's illness was terminal. Shianne felt like crawling into the room: she couldn't bring up the energy to walk, but she drew herself up to her full diminutive height and walked in like the strong woman she was. She was the last of her clan of dryads. Possible the last dryad of Scotland. But this was what broke her.  
"Shianne." greeted Lizzie. It was a numb greeting, devoid of cheer.  
"Where is Nora?" she said instantly. She knew her strength would wane quickly. She wanted it over with.  
"We..we don't know. You went out cold, we think. She did too, after a while." Gina said quietly. "Destiny came for her. Washed off all the tattoos she wasn't meant to have. Rubbed off all the hair dye. It even melted all the piercings off of her and closed up the holes. She passed out from the pain. Lizzie says it's going to come for us next."  
Uncomfortable glances were exchanged among the girls present.  
"We've phoned up Russell. When we told him, he hung up instantly. We don't know if it will come for him."  
Shianne fell onto a beanbag in a manner like a marionette having its strings severed. They sat for several minutes trying to understand what had occurred the night before,running the events through their heads hundreds of times. Shianne looked up at all her friends. All of them had deep eye-bags from lack of sleep, and Lizzie was sporting an ugly bruise on her jaw, but still they comforted Shianne. She suddenly felt very selfish. All of this had happened and she hadn't helped at all. They had done everything for her.  
"It isn't your fault, Shy." piped up Petra, stalling her train of thought. "I know you must be thinking you're being an unreasonable dick, but Nora is like, the love of your life. No matter how hard you twist this story, there is no way to make it anyone's fault."  
There was a rapping at the door. Five heads turned in unison towards the noise. Laura lifted herself up and went to look, while the rest peered from the doorway at who it was.  
She was barely recognizable. Her piercings were gone, her skin was porcelain and un-inked. Her hair was long and gingery. Her eyes were a hazel-green. But it was Nora. Shianne would've been able to recognize Nora in a thousand different lifetimes.  
"Hello, guys." she spoke.  
Laura closed the door behind her, and Shianne launched herself at her. Without a single pause for hesitation or regret, she planted a kiss on her lips, holding her pale form tightly like she hadn't seen her in decades. Nora pushed Shianne away, and wiped her mouth.  
"Please don't do that." she said with a slight giggle. "Flattering though."  
Shianne was shocked into silence, but she'd had enough silence over the past few fervent hours.  
"Don't you remember me?"  
"Of course I do. I loved you." Nora said, saying it like she was remembering some faint well-loved memory. The past tense in that sentence broke Shianne. "But I can't anymore. That whole destiny thing made everything go back to how it's s'posed to be. I have a husband and two kids. And I have to love them. So, I came back to say goodbye."  
"But I..."  
"Yeah, I know you love me, but you gotta move on." she said matter-of-factly. The apparent lack of sincerity and emotion and care in her voice infuriated and broke down Shianne. Nora turned to the other few girls.  
"Laura, you're a great friend.I hope destiny brings you that PhD you wanted so much. Petra, you and Gina will continue to be the best of friends, I'm sure. And Lizzie, I owe you a lot, but I hope you can find your way back to the Realm and continue your life." she said, smiling warmly.  
Shianne was shaking. She couldn't place why. Grief was building up, anger was boiling in her veins. She used all the adrenaline to block Nora from leaving. She stood in front of the door.  
"What the fuck happened to you!?" she shrieked, to Nora's surprise.  
"Where is Nora Dendin? Where is the Nora we all knew, the Nora that got us random presents of socks every so often? The Nora that had black hair and black piercings and a heart of gold? Where the fuck is she? What did that husband do to you?"  
"That Nora had to go. I'm still Nora, obviously. I'm just Nora Lockley now. I'm trying not to get too emotional right now, you aren't making it easy."  
Shianne was furious.  
"YOU ARE EMOTIONAL! YOU'RE HUMAN! AN INCREDIBLE HUMAN! YOU ARE A LINK BETWEEN THE DEAD WORLD AND THE LIVING! YOU'RE A FUCKING GRIM REAPER, DON'T YOU REMEMBER?! DON'T TELL ME NOT TO GET EMOTIONAL, YOU STUPID FUCKING PRICK!"  
Tears had escaped while she was yelling, and there was no doubt that she looked a mess.  
"Of course I remember it. I remember it all, but I'm not allowed to. Destiny is a cruel bitch, and she gets huffy when stuff doesn't go her way. We didn't do anything her way, and now she's fucking everything up. So Shianne, please let me try and live the rest of my life. I'll always miss you. I wish I could say I love you still, but I can't. So all I can do is hope to meet you. In some other life. Like a parallel universe. Remember when we'd talk about those? Sorry, I've-I've gotta go."  
Shianne was obstinately refusing to move herself. She was a crying, sniffling disaster of a creature, but her girlfriend would not be leaving.  
"Stay the fuck still!" she yelped. Nora looked at her, eyes brimming with tears and prized her from off the door. The blonde screamed and protested, smacking and hitting and punching with all the energy she could muster. Before she knew it, Nora had left with no more than a nod. And Shianne was plunged into a state of catatonic grief once more.


End file.
